Kung fu Panda : One shots
by Rhinoblade
Summary: I've decided to make my own one shot collection. most of the stories are Po x Tigress. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey friends, I'm back!. I know its a long time. I promise I'll keep on updating from now...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dance**

"Are you sure it's safe?" Po glanced over his shoulder once again, while walking with his feline friend "I mean, what if Shifu finds out?"

"Shifu won't know…" Tigress replied assuring him "We'll go back once the show is over!"

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Place where most of the people from valley had gathered in front of a stage.

"Folk dances!" Tigress said dreamily and ran towards the crowd. Po sighed and followed her.

She sat on the floor at the second row and Po sat beside her.

"When will the dance starts?" Po asked, still glancing at the crowd suspiciously.

"In a few minutes…" Tigress answered. She then looked at Po and chuckled at his nervousness "Don't worry Po. Shifu won't come here!"

"You will not say that if you looked at his face the last time I ditched the training…" Po said nervously "He was really scary at the time! besides, you are afraid of Shifu as well, aren't you?"

"I respect Shifu" Tigress stated "Respect is different from fear Po"

"If you're not afraid of Shifu…" he said, now fully turning to her "What are you afraid of?"

"I fear nothing!" Tigress simply stated "That's the first lesson I've learned…"

"Oh come on!" Po groaned "There has to be something you fear!"

When Tigress about to answer, a gong sounded besides them, indicating the start of the folk dances. The crowd cheered and both Po and Tigress turned to the stage and started watching the dance.

"It's boring!" Po commented after some time. Tigress remained silent watching the show.

"Hey Tigress…" Po called out. Tigress turned to him "What?"

"Have you danced before?"

"What?" Tigress exclaimed, obviously didn't expecting such question from Po. She turned around, hiding her blush "I…I don't dance, Po"

"Why?" Po asked again.

Tigress remained silent. Po waited for her to reply something, when he realized none forthcoming, he asked "Tigress?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer me…" Po said "If you don't want to, it's ok. I respect your privacy…" he added.

"I didn't have a partner before…" Tigress said after a long pause "Everybody is afraid even to talk to me…like I'm some sort of monster…" she said and hugged her knees.

Po's eyes went wide. He didn't saw Tigress so emotional before. He opened his mouth to say something…

"Let's go…" Tigress interrupted "The show is over" with that, they both stood up and left to the Jade palace.

After few hours, they reached the palace and luckily, Shifu was nowhere to be found. So they finished their dinner and went to the peach tree. They lay on their backs and started gazing at the stars.

"So Tigress, Did you enjoy the show?" Po started. She nodded "yeah…Last time I saw those dances were on winter festival!"

Po smiled and turned to the sky again.

"Tigress…" he called after some time.

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something…" Po was blushing deep red at this. But since it was night, Tigress didn't notice it.

"Okay…" She said, now fully turned to him.

"If you have a Partner, will you dance?"

Tigress went wide eyed "I…I…don't know…" she stuttered. Po stood to his feet and stretched out his hand "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked in a formal tone, like a gentle man.

Tigress was dumbstruck. She can't believe what was happening. She glanced at his hand and his face. After some time, she smiled and grabbed his hand "Sure…"

Po wrapped his one paw around her waist. She smiled and placed her own paw around his neck and they started dancing under the moonlight.

"Wow…I'm really dancing Po!" Tigress exclaimed. Po chuckled "You're not bad either!"

Tigress looked at his jade green orbs, while Po already lost in her amber eyes. They didn't realize they're leaning forward, until…

"How lovely…"

They both turned to the voice and exclaimed in unison "Master Shifu!"

* * *

_**A/N: I will make this as one shot collection based on your response. Please please please review!**_


	2. Disguise

**A/N : Thanks for all the readers who spend their precious time to review 'Dance'. I hope you all review this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disguise**

"I swear Crane, I'm definitely gonna kill you after this…"  
"He he, Sorry Po!" crane snickered "But you look…hot in this disguise"

"Ugh…But It's itching all over my body!" Po muttered and started to scratch all over his body "why is that you got the green while I got this…ridiculous…PINK color!"

"We can remove this once we saw Mei ling!" Crane reasoned.

"Don't you have any better idea to surprise your girl friend?" Po asked, glaring "I don't think it will work!"

"This will definitely gonna work…"

Suddenly, they both dashed with something, making them both land on their butts.

The bull turned from his friend "What do we have here?" he said "May I help you…Young Ladies?"

"Err…yes we need some help!" Po said in high pitched voice, trying to sound more like a women "Can you show us the way to Lee da kung fu academy?"

"What business do you have there?" The bull asked suspiciously. They both looked at each other "we…want to learn kung fu?" Crane answered, smiling nervously. The bull looked at them up and down. But luckily, the bull seemed to buy it.

"Very well…here, my friend is going to lee da. She will take you there!" the bull said and scooped aside, revealing a beautiful female mountain cat behind him.

They both blinked and gawked at her for few seconds.

"Oh great…" Po sighed finally "Now we can re…" he started, but crane quickly held his mouth "Not yet Po…" he whispered to the Panda. Po looked confused, yet he nodded inside his grip.

Mei ling raised a brow at the two ladies in front of her. Then she smiled and turned to the bull "So…I should be leaving fang…"

"Come back again anytime…" the bull named fang said. Mei ling nodded and turned to Po and crane "This way…" she said and started to walk. They both quickly followed behind her.

"So…you two are here to learn kung fu, hmm?" she asked without looking at them. They both looked at each other "Yeah…we're exactly here to learn kung fu, Master Mei ling!" Po replied.

She stopped suddenly and turned around "How do you know my name?" She asked surprised.

They both went wide eyed. "No…I mean…yeah, the whole China knows…about Master Mei ling and her awesome bodaciousness…" they both stuttered, smiling nervously. Mei ling looked suspiciously at them for a second "Really?"

They both nodded sharply. After a moment, she shook her head and resumed her walk, muttering "weird…"

Both Po and Crane sighed in relief. After she is out of earshot, Crane hit Po in the head.

"Hey…what was that for?" Po whined.

"You could've got us caught in a second!" Crane yelled, under his breath.

"I was just…"

"Are you coming?" Mei ling asked from a distance. They both looked each other and followed her. On the way, Po noticed that Mei ling was friendly to everybody in the village. They all greeted her and she greeted them back and she even knows all of their names. He turned to crane and whispered "She's friendly to everyone…"

"Yep!" Crane nodded "That's one of the best thing I love about her…" Crane said dreamily "She has not changed very much…"

"Oooh…I never thought of you as a Lover boy, Crane!" Po snickered.

"Says who tried to impress his master's daughter…"

"Okay, okay…don't go there…"Po stopped him, holding out his hands in defense.

At last, they noticed Mei ling entered a building. They both followed her inside, but Crane realizes it was not the academy only after a few minutes.

"Po wait…it wasn't the academy…" Crane whispered to Po.

"Nope!" they turned around to Mei ling, who was standing with her one hand on her hips and other hand on the closed door "It was my home…and nobody can come in, or go out without my permission!"

They both looked at each other. They realized something's not right…

"So…" Mei ling smirked "Why is that you and your friend is in disguise…Craaane?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it. please please please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Thanks for all the reviewers who spend their precious time to review the last chapter. I hope you'll review this too.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Third**_

Po rolled his eyes for a fifth time. He felt his patience is wearing thin by staring at the noodle shop from the roof for more than three hours.

"Be Patient Po"

He turned to the Feline beside him "yeah, tell me about it."

"The hunter will be here any minute!" Tigress said without taking her eyes off the shop.

Po shrugged. He turned to the shop and noticed a two leopards coming out from the shop, holding each other. He sighed "Have you ever wondered going down there?"

"We will; in next few minutes" Tigress replied.

"NO! I mean, it's a duty. I said going down there and having some fun!" Po blushed "Maybe…with someone special?"

Tigress glanced at him for a moment. She realized He was speaking about her. Then she again turned to the shop and took a deep breath "Listen. First thing, dating within the team always led to disaster. Second thing, I'm a Tigress and you're a big fat Panda. And third thing…" she paused.

"…Third thing?" Po asked, glaring at her.

Tigress sighed "You're distracting me Po. We'll discuss about this later."

"Oh, okay…Right!" Po said and he turned to the shop and concentrated on their task at the hand.

"There!" Tigress pointed at the gate of the shop. Po noticed a cloaked figure coming from the shop.

"That must be him! Let's go get him!" Po exclaimed and tries to jump, but tripped as usually and rolled from the roof.

Tigress face palmed at his clumsiness and jumped and followed him.

_That night, under the peach tree…_

"Looks like someone late for dinner!"

Po blinked and turned around "Tigress?"

"Who do you expect?" Tigress asked and sat down beside him under the tree "Are you alright? I brought your dinner here."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Tigress…" Po took the bowl, but suddenly he flinched and grabbed the white bandage in his chest. Tigress placed her paw over his on his chest "Still paining, huh?"

"That hunter guy kicks harder than Monkey!"Po said jokingly. Tigress chuckled slightly "You know I could easily dodge that blow…"

"I don't know what came over me. When I noticed the hunter is gonna stab you, I…I don't know anything besides saving you…" he said and sighed.

Tigress smiled. This is one of the reasons Tigress like this panda "Your soup is getting cold…" she changed the topic.

"…right!" he took the bowl and finished the soup in single gulp "That was delicious! Who made it?"

"Guess?"

Po thought for a moment "Mantis?"

Tigress glared and unsheathed her claws.

"Okay, okay!" Po laughed and raised his hands in defense "I didn't know you can cook!"

"Well…" Tigress blushed "I don't cook for everybody, you know!"

Suddenly, Po reminded something "Hey Tigress?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me the third thing, remember?"

"Oh…" Tigress blushed "The third thing is…" she paused for a moment. Then she sighed and leaned her head over his shoulder "I love you Po and I don't care about the first two things."

* * *

_**A/N : please please please Review!**_


	4. Sweet memory

_**A/N : Thank you for the readers who spend their precious time to review my last chapter. I hope You'll review this too.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 :Sweet Memory**

"_Crane from Lee da, I presume?" the red panda stroked his beard at the sight of the avian in front of him._

"_Yes master Shifu. The name's Crane. Second grade master of the Crane style!" the waterfowl adjusted his straw hat and bowed._

"_Follow me!" the red panda named Shifu ordered and walked without turning back. Crane gulped and followed "Remember Crane…Don't panic, don't panic…"he muttered to himself._

"_I heard you mastered Confidence?"_

_Crane shook his thoughts and turned to Shifu "I have some confidence, but I didn't master anything." He said humbly without lifting his head from the bow._

_Once they reached the training hall, Shifu stopped "Students!"_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a green pit serpent landed in front of them and bowed "Master Shifu…"_

"Viper, where is _Tigress?" Shifu asked raising a brow._

"_S-She's meditating with master Oogway!" the serpent answered._

_Shifu nodded and turned to crane "Master Crane, this is master Viper and likewise…" _

_Crane noticed the serpent named Viper looked absolutely beautiful. The tattoo on her body gave her a unique look. And the flowers on her head "Wow!" he thought in his mind. _

_Viper looked at Crane for the first time. He was tall and…handsome. She noticed that the straw hat gave him a stunning look._

"_Ahem!" Shifu cleared his throat._

_That brought both of them back to their senses. Crane shook his head and bowed to the serpent"It's a honor, Master Viper"_

_Viper bowed back "The honor is mine" _

"_Now…" Shifu interrogated and looked at crane "I have to see your combat skills for myself. You must spar with master Viper; to the arena now!"_

_The avian and the serpent quickly bowed and took their stances at the arena._

"_I'll try to be gentle!" _

_Crane smiled under his hat "Trust me, you don't have to."_

"…_begin!" Shifu said and at once the two warriors lunged at each other._

_Viper fought ferociously. Crane was surprised at her speed and subtlety. He realized that if he attacks too, he may lose the match. So he remembered his training and remained at the centre of the ring and only concentrated on his defense._

_Shifu was impressed at Crane's strategy to defeat Viper. He realized that Viper was growing tired at her continuous attacks and lost most of her energy._

_Crane smirked under his hat, noticing the snake's loss of accuracy and begins his assault. And after a few seconds, viper was thrown out of the ring._

"_Win goes to Crane!" Shifu declared. _

_Crane bowed to the red panda. Viper growled and lifted her head from the ground "uh, what just happened…" she muttered._

"_That's enough training for today…for both of you!" Shifu ordered and turned to crane "Master Viper will show your room. Take your time to settle. We will begin tomorrow!" he said and walked away from the hall. Crane turned to viper and bowed "I'm sorry master Viper. I forget to inform you that I too know some kung fu…" he stated and adjusted his hat._

"_You're lucky that Tigress is not here." Viper huffed "Follow me master crane, I'll show you your room!" Viper said and slithered towards the dormitory. Crane took his bag and followed her shortly "There's no need for formalities master Viper. You can call me Crane!"_

_Viper smiled "and you can call me Viper!"_

* * *

"Crane?"

He came back to the reality and turned around "Viper?" he shuffled his feathers "Come in!"

The snake moved closer and stopped beside him "Lost in thoughts?"

Crane smiled at his wife "Just…remembering the first time I came to the palace. You lose a spar to me!"

Viper smiled back and leaned even closer "Yeah that was a sweet memory. That was the only spar you won against me, remember?"

Crane chuckled "yeah you beat me every time!"

"Why now?" she asked and climbed to his head.

"Just wondering…" he sighed dreamily "Where is Li hua?"

"She's helping her uncle Po with cooking" Viper replied "Let's go. I'm starving!"

"Okay!" with that, the couples left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N : Please please please review**_


End file.
